


Debut

by BlueNeutrino



Series: A Hunter's Heart in an Angel's Hands [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Asphyxiation, Cardiophilia, Heartbeat Kink, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Cas asked to listen to Dean's heartbeat, Dean didn't expect it, and he didn't quite get it, but he can't say he's ever looked back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debut

**Author's Note:**

> I've been writing this series pretty much in chronological order thus far, but for a change I thought I'd go right back to the beginning and actually show the conversation Dean and Cas had the first time Cas brought the kink up. This is more or less a direct prequel to "Rebellious Heart". This fic honestly wasn't even planned, since I'm trying to focus on prompt fills atm, but it just sprang into my head so I took an hour out of studying to get it done.

“Alright, I’ll go first,” Dean says with a flirtatious smile, shuffling himself on the bed so that he’s propped up straighter against the headboard. Cas sits crossed-legged on the mattress in front of him, waiting patiently. “So, uh…” Dean begins, awkwardly clearing his throat. “Right. Kinks. I’ve never told anyone this, but, um… Women’s panties. I would totally be down for wearing them, if you, uh… if you were into that.”

He blushes, and Cas’ face breaks into a smile as he watches the bloom of pink spread over Dean’s cheeks. It’s adorable. “I think they would suit you.” The angel says it completely earnestly, and Dean can’t help but grin despite his embarrassment.

“Okay, then… that’s great. We can add that to the list of stuff to try.” He’s clearly thrilled that Cas is up for it, despite the fact he still has his gaze bashfully averted to stare down at the mattress. Feeling shy, he quickly tries to divert attention back onto Cas. “Right, your turn. I’ve told you one of my kinks, you tell me one of yours.”

The hunter gives the angel an expectant stare, but the moment of silence between them drags out while Cas bites his lip and looks thoughtful. Dean can’t tell if it’s because now it’s Cas’ turn to feel awkward, or if the angel is simply struggling to think of a kink he has. Dean gives him a playful swat on the arm to try to encourage him. “C’mon, Cas, there’s got to be something you’re into, or maybe you just want to try it out. How about...I don't know, bondage? That's quite popular if you're down for…”

He doesn’t get to finish that sentence before Cas cuts him off with his answer. “I want to listen to your heartbeat.”

Dean falls silent, trying to make sense of that for a moment and not sure if the angel has understood. That wasn’t the kind of answer he’d expected, and now Cas has said it, the angel is staring at Dean as if waiting for agreement or approval. “I don’t mean like cuddling type stuff, Cas. I mean the _other_ kind of stuff you do in the bedroom before you get to the cuddling part.”

Cas stares levelly back at him. “I know. I mean I want to hear it while I’m fucking you.”

That leaves Dean momentarily speechless. If the last response had been unexpected, that was definitely something he’d never thought he’d hear coming from an angel’s mouth. “Whoa…okay…” is all he manages to say after a second or two, voice quiet and raspy.

Cas scrutinizes him for a moment. “Are you okay with that? I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“No, Cas, it’s fine. We can do that. It’s just…different. It’s not something I’ve ever thought about.”

The corners of Cas’ mouth twitch in a lopsided, tentative smile. “Is it good that it’s different?”

“I, uh…” Dean pauses to consider. “I don’t know. Yes. I think I like that.”

Cas’ grin springs fully into bloom across his face. “I’m glad you think so, Dean. I want to hear how fast I can make your heart race.”

Right at this moment, simply having Cas talk to him about this is making Dean’s heart do weird things. He swallows awkwardly, feeling very self-conscious of the thumping in his chest. “So, uh, what?” he says more gruffly than intended, although that’s due to arousal as much as it is embarrassment. “You just put your head on my chest and listen to it while we’re fucking? I mean, we can try it, but I don’t know how well you’ll be able to hear.”

The sudden enthusiasm on Cas’ face is genuinely endearing, even though his next action leaves Dean briefly puzzled. “No, wait. I’ve actually got something I want to show you.” The angel quickly scrambles off the bed and heads to the dresser, opening the second drawer down before reaching in to search for something among all the underwear and socks. Dean watches with one eyebrow raised as he sees Cas reach for something right at the back of the drawer, and then the angel withdraws his hand again with something clutched tightly in his grasp.

Dean gulps as his gaze lands on the item Cas is holding. It’s a stethoscope: the tubing a dull black in the yellow glow of the nightstand lamp, while the metal parts glint as they reflect the light. Cas is holding it by the tubing, doubled over for grip while he clambers back onto the bed and shows it to Dean. “I want to use this.”

Dean stares at it, blinking once or twice as he tries to wrap his head around this. “Where did you get that?”

“It was in the bunker’s infirmary. I’ve wanted to use it on you ever since I found it.”

Cas gazes intently down at Dean, pure excitement in his eyes, and Dean licks his lips as he stares back. He’s surprised to find that his breathing is quickening and his jeans feel like they’re getting tighter as he realises he’s excited too. “Alright,” he says hoarsely, shrugging off his button-down and then quickly reaching behind his head to grasp the collar of his t-shirt and pull it off. He doesn’t quite know at what point in the past five minutes this became so appealing, but he thinks it’s a combination of the novelty of it and the fact that _Cas wants it_ that’s making him want it too.

When he’s left sitting bare-chested and exposed in front of Cas, he takes a deep breath and speaks again. “Alright. Here. Listen.”

For a moment, Cas doesn’t move. He simply stares down at Dean’s chest, eyes boring into him as if he can make out the organ thumping away beneath the skin if he stares hard enough, but then he drags his gaze back to Dean’s face. Dean watches the muscles in Cas’ throat flutter as he swallows.

“No,” the angel says, his voice having taken on the texture of crushed velvet laid over asphalt. “Not yet. Wait until we’re ready. I want you to ask me to do it. I want you to _want_ me to do it.”

“I do want you to do it, Cas.”

“Good, because I want to do more than that. I want to choke you.”

Dean’s eyes widen. The more Cas says, the more it surprises him, and the more he thinks he likes it. “ _That’s_ more the kind of kink I was thinking of.”

“I want to hear what it does to your heart.” Cas elaborates, and then pauses, eyes worriedly searching Dean’s face for any sign of doubt. “Are you okay with that?”

All he’s met with is a look of excitement mixed with a fair amount of nervous curiosity. “Yeah, I think I’m up for it.”

“I need you to be sure, Dean.”

“Yes, I’m sure, Cas. I trust you.”

Cas understands the weight of what that means, and he isn’t going to abuse it. “Alright, we’ll need a safeword, or a gesture you can do to let me know if you’re not okay.”

There’s a pause in which Dean’s brow creases as he tries to think of something he’ll remember easily, but Cas isn’t about to rush him. “Alright, you think on that. I’m going to go get something,” the angel says, clambering up off the bed again and setting the stethoscope down on the nightstand. “I want to see what caffeine does to your heart as well.”

Dean swallows again, wondering what Cas has lined up. It seems like the angel has been thinking about this for some time. “Okay…” Dean’s voice sounds slightly strangled with excitement as he replies, but he calls out again when Cas reaches the door. “Cas?” The angel pauses, turning to look back at him and biting his lip as if worried that Dean’s changed his mind. “I’m glad you told me about this,” Dean says in a tone of unadorned sincerity. “I want us to do something you’re really into.”

They stare into each other’s eyes for a moment, Dean looking at Cas with an expression of pure love while the angel smiles gratefully back. “I’m glad you asked me, Dean,” Cas replies warmly. “It means so much to me that you’re willing to do this. We’ll talk more when I get back.”


End file.
